Percy Jackson, Defender of Sanctuary
by UltimoFear
Summary: When the Second Giant War is over, something, far beyond the power of The Olympians or even The Fates makes it's move. Watch as our favourite heroes get flung into yet another adventure, but this one is more terrifying then anything they have faced before! Watch them struggle in the deadly world of Sanctuary! Rated M for gore, swearing and dark themes. Review please!


**Hello there everyone! I am back (finally)! Life is busy most of the time, so I'll try to work around it in order to write this, my NEW story! I know, I know, I haven't even finished my other stories, but I'm working on that, just ran out of inspiration. Then, I suddenly got an outrageous idea, that is probably unique as well! (I hope). The idea is, like you may have seen in the description of the story, a Percy Jackson/Diablo crossover! I don't know where this shit came from, but it sounded awesome in my mind! This story is also my first crossover story, and I plan to create a good one at that. Just so you people know, Diablo is a very gore and dark game, so this story will be very dark and gory, that is why it's rated M after all. Also, this story is Percabeth, because of the fact that it works with the story, I imagine people have mixed feelings about Percabeth, but believe me, I've thought this through and this is by far the best pairing for the story. Also. since you are all probably waiting for my other stories as well, I'll give you guys an update of what I am working on. **

**First I will update The Crimson Fields, then I'll update The Corruption, then this story again, and after that Son of Mnemosyne, although I'll be going on vacation on Friday, after that I'll make all these chatpers, since it's summer holiday now! For me at least! Anyways, let's get on with the first chapter of this entire new story! As always, reviews are more than welcome, I'd love to get a few reviews on this first chapter to give me an indication if my writing is good or not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm quite excited about writing this story, I hope you guys are as excited to read it! Here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE PJO, HOO OR DIABLO UNIVERSE, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT!**

**WARNING - THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DIABLO, AS I WILL BE FOLLOWING IT'S STORYLINE!**

**Percy POV **

I know for sure that someone is trying to mess up my life right now, something has taken the strings from The Fates and decided to play with them a little, the reason I am not cursing The Fates right now is because I know they aren't guilty of this, no, something of even greater power has taken an interest in me, and that doesn't seem to be working out positive for me. Let me just explain what happened from the start. We had won the Second Giant War, with the help of the Romans. Together we drove Gaea back to sleep, hopefully forever, I never want to see her face poking out from the ground again. We lost many campers and legionnaires, but eventually, after a gruesome siege of the original Mount Olympus, we emerged from the monster dust victorious, and that was one of the greatest moments in my life. The few days after our victory were a blur, feasts, funeral pyres, councils and parties, they were some of the craziest days I'd ever experienced. After that, life returned to normal, or at least pre-war normal. Me and Annabeth went back to Camp Half-Blood with Leo, Frank and Hazel. Jason and Piper went back to Camp Jupiter. We had councils more often now, since we had to organize the rebuilding of much of the camp. Not only had Gaea's minions attacked Camp Half-Blood, the Romans had done considerable damage too, although we did repel the Romans, something I still liked to rub in Jason's face sometimes, you know, in a joking manner. We both had some laughs about that.

Then, one morning, I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I don't know how to describe it, it just feels like your insides are under alot of pressure. My skin was tingling, now, normally I'd just take a shower and hope it's over by then, but as a demigod, I know better than to question my senses, something big was going to happen today, I knew it all along. As I was walking towards the Big House for another meeting about the cabin restructuring, I ran into Leo, who seemed to be fiddling with some weird little machine that kept making beeping noises, he looked troubled, like me.

"Hey Leo." I said, startling him a little.

"Oh, ah, Hi!" He said, putting up his usual Leo smile. But his heart didn't seem to be in it.

"What's wrong? You feeling weird too?" I asked him, eager to know if the same thing was bothering him. To my relief, he nodded, at least I'm not going crazy then.

"I don't know, I just feel like something big is going to happen today, and something big with us usually doesn't mean something good, well whatever, I'm really hungry, see you later Percy." He said, already scampering off to the dining pavilion.

"Leo, there's a meeting we got to go to you know!" I called after him, he looked around and laughed.

"Don't worry, Supreme Commander Leo needs to eat before talking to inferiors!" He called back and ran off. I shook my head, Leo didn't seem to understand the importance of not being late every day. I walked up to the Big House and swung open the door using the moisture in the air, hey, I was already late for the meeting, might aswell make a dramatic entrance so people might forget I'm late, right? The first thing I saw was the startled faces of the cabin leaders, the smiling face of my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth, and the slightly irritated but still largely amused face of Chiron.

"Ah, Perseus, you have finally arrived, hard to miss aren't you?" He said with a fond smile. I just shrugged. He looked behind me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Where is Leo?" He asked me, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"He's uh, getting some food, just then, Leo came storming into the room with a pizza in one hand, and a can of Coke in the other hand. He seemed to be chewing on something aswell, typical Leo.

"Shorry everybody, wash hungry." He said to the entire room, and sat down on his cabin chair, still munching on pizza and sipping Coke. Chiron merely shook his head, everyone got used to Leo being late after the first two weeks. I sat down too, Chiron shut the doors and cleared his throat.

"Alright, now everyone is here, we can start, now, firstly we need to work on rebuilding the Hecate and the Nike cabin, as they were burned down by the forest fire, also, the Hades cabin was partly destroyed by a few Earthborn, and the Athena cabin was crushed by a drakon." A few people sniggered at that, we all remembered the Athena children having to run out of their cabin in pyjamas because of the fact a drakon had crushed their roof. It was a rare and very funny sight, I got to admit. But everyone stopped laughing when Annabeth death glared them into silence, I still remember how pissed off she was that day, she had to sleep in the Big House up until now, but finally we were making plans for rebuilding all the destroyed cabins, which included the Athena cabin, luckily.

"Does anyone have any ideas for the placement of the new cabins?" Chiron asked. I heard a plate being set on top of the ping pong table, and we all looked toward Leo, who swallowed a piece of pizza.

"I do, what if we put the cabins of Nike and Hecate on the side of the forest? There's plenty of room there, plus, then the campers can easily go into the forest when they're feeling lucky, and the rest of the minor god cabins are there too." He said with a satisfied face, pleased he finally had a good idea. Chiron seemed to be thinking hard.

"I agree, the children of Nike are always complaining about the lack of challenge the camp provides, this could be their oppurtunity to shine." Malcolm of the Athena cabin said. A few agreements echoed through the room, and we all looked towards the Nike cabin leader, Elise, who was fourteen years old. She nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good, any place is better than the last." She said, I must say, I agreed with her, the Nike cabin had always been next to the stables, and even though I liked pegasi, I didn't like all the things they left behind in the stables, or the way those things smelled, for that matter.

"I also agree, the Hecate cabin could practice spells a little bit more secluded." Dave, the leader of the Hecate cabin said. That was also true, the last time Hecate cabin was practising their spells, the canoe lake had turned purple for a few hours and the seaweed became sentient and crawled out of the lake, believe me, seaweed can be very, very aggresive. We needed the entire Ares cabin to drive the killer seaweed back and hold it there until the spell wore off, which took a few hours.

"Very well, the new Hecate and Nike cabin shall be placed on the forest side of the camp, and the Athena and Hades cabin shall be placed around the central plaza, everyone agreed?" Chiron asked. A chorus of yes's could be heard throughout the room.

"Very well, now, we must make sure the camp has enough Celestial Bronze in the armory, also, the Demeter cabin has made a report on the strawberry farm income." Chiron continued, my eyelids slowly drooped the longer the meeting went on, papers and reports were being held up and discussed thoroughly, and knowing the camp meetings, it would still take awhile to finish. My eyes closed after awhile and I fell into a deep sleep, still vaguely registering a heated argument about the standard sword length. But, even an innocent afternoon nap couldn't be dreamless with my luck.

In my dream, I stood on the ledge of a massive crater, overlooking a massive expanse of snow, rock and forest. A bridge ran towards the bottom of the crater, connected to a large landmass, and in the distance, I could see a gargantuan fortress made of stone, dominating the surrounding snowy lands. The only problem with the beautiful environment was that it seemed to be in a state of absolute chaos and war. Red hot lava poured out from the crater all around me, sluggishly streaming towards the foot of the crater, where tiny figures seemed to be streaming over the bridge, towards the keep. I could make out a few massive shapes, stomping forward, straight through an army greater than anything I had ever seen. Tens of thousands of shapes were locked in an epic warzone atop the snow. Then, I blinked, and I suddenly found myself in an entirely different environment. I stood upon a high tower, in the middle of what seemed to be a desert city. Everywhere, colourful sheets and wares were being bought and sold, people were milling around, building, selling, fighting and laughing. The city seemed to be vibrant and alive, full of people all going about their business. In one word, the city looked prosperous. But as I looked closer, I could see guards dragging some people out from between the crowds, hauling them towards what seemed to be the central palace.

Then, suddenly, without any warning what so ever, the sky darkened and the city's inhabitants looked upward with confused faces. I too, whipped my head upward and saw what seemed to be inky black clouds. At first I thought these were some really, _really _rain filled clouds, but when I saw the first green comet descending from the sky, I realized this was something far worse. The first comet crashed down on what looked like a central plaza, absolutely demolishing the central fountain. After the first came a second, which crashed into a beatiful cathedral, collapsing it, then the third and fourth came in rapid succession, until it was raining green fireballs. In the city below, I could hear the people panicking and sprinting through the streets, trying to get to safety. But the guards were slaughtering the people on the streets. Green explosions incinerated many of them, bodies and blood streamed through the streets, screams echoed up and filled my ears. Then, I blinked again, and found myself in a completely different place once again.

**Ok, from here on, the creepy, gory part starts. Don't read if you can't stand a bit of gore and creepiness :D**

This time, I stood on a hill, above a quiet and peaceful town, surrounded by a nice forest, it was night and the moon was shining brightly in the dark night sky, I sat down shakily in the soft grass and gazed up at the moon, trying to get the images of the slaughtered people out of my mind. I took a shaky breath and looked at the sky, where the moon caught my eye. I kept looking and felt myself calm down a bit, 'it's just a dream', I told myself. I relaxed fully and gazed at the stars, then, a particular bright one captured my attention. It was moving quite peacefully along it's own stellar highway, and I felt calmed by it's smooth movement, it was quite bright and hard to miss too. It was beautiful, it was standing out so clearly it looked like it was so much closer than the rest, like it was closer than the moon even. Then, with a start, I realized it _was _closer than the moon, it was getting closer every second. It was moving towards me at rapid speeds, fire swirling around it and lighting up the sky brightly. I jumped up and started to backtrack fast, until I tripped over a tree root and fell on my back. The falling star was so close I could almost imagine it's heat setting my body aflame. It crashed into an old, unimpressive cathedral with a mighty flash, my eyes hurt like I was hit by a flashbang and so I was unable to see the approacing shockwave, which blasted me backwards, against a tree. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to refocus my sight.

When I was able to see clearly again, I could see a fire at the old cathedral. I stood up shakily, my left foot seemed to be broken from the impact with the tree. I used the tree to haul myself up and stand fairly straight. Then, I felt a cold chill in my spine and I thought I heard something behind me. I whipped my head around when I heard a scream echo through the forest, I limped towards the sound, trying to find out what was going on. I grabbed towards my side, where I always sheathed Riptide, but with a chill I realized Riptide wasn't there. I stood alone in a clearing in an unknown, a few more screams echoed throught the dark foliage. This time they sounded closer, _much _closer. I put my weight on my right foot so I could stand fairly normal and whipped my head around. In the distance I could vaguely hear slow, uneven footsteps. I looked around frantically when I heard a dragging noise.

"Hello?" I called out uncertainly to no-one in particular. No answer.

"Hello?!" I tried again. No answer. Mist was swirling around the tree trunks like a thick blanket. I thought I heard voices getting closer. Sure enough, I saw a vaguely human shape far off in the mist, accompanied by a scream of pain and wet ripping sound, and a few more screams. I slowly walked backwards, trying to get to the forest line, back to the town I saw earlier. But when I whipped my head around, I couldn't figure out where I had come from. I saw shadow far off to the right. They seemed to be limping. Maybe they were hurt from the shockwave, just like me?

"HELLO? WHO ARE YOU?" I called out to them. No answer again. Leaves started rustling all around me, and I heard munching sounds here and there. I had no idea what was going on, all I could think of was identifying the people walking towards me. Twigs snapped in various directions, and more and more people were walking this way, they must be survivors, trying to get back to town. That was my thought, _before_ I saw it happen. A man came running towards me, calling for help.

"Over here!" I called back, waving a large branch over my head to signal my position. He came sprinting towards me, but he never made it, halfway, he got tackled by someone else, I saw them rolling over the ground, until the attacker raked his nails across the man's face. Then the tackler sunk his teeth into the man's neck and ripped his arms off. The mans screamed so loud it hurt, but he was soon silenced. Then the only thing I heard was wet, disgusting chewing sounds. A fountain of fluid spewed upwards with gurgling noises. I felt sick to the bone, whatever was going on, it was horrific. I heard more and more footsteps thumping unevenly on the damp, cold forest floor. My head hurt and my vision was swimming as more and more limping shapes found the man's corpse and bent down, I didn't see what they were doing, and I was 100% sure I didn't want to see it. More and more forms limped past fat tree trunks, closing in on me, locking me up in a loose circle. I wanted to scream, but my voice never came out, instead, I only coughed. A sickly sweet smell flooded my senses, I saw blood splattered on some trees, and I could almost clearly see the figures slowly lumbering towards me. I looked over to the man's corpse in the mist, and with one more ripping sound filling my ears, I closed my eyes, and with a start, I woke up in the council room of The Big House, slumped over in my seat. I shot up straight and saw Annabeth looking at me concerned, I imagined my face was one of sheer terror and confusion, but, in my defense, this dream was the worst dream I had ever had. Not even my dreams in both wars could compare to this one. I had difficulty trying to focus on the conversation, because all my ears heard were wet ripping sounds and screams, but after a few seconds I could finally make out what Chiron was saying.

**Dark part ends here, for those of you who read it, it wasn't that bad, was it? this will give an estimate of the rest of the story, although the rest of the story will be a bit worse than that, but it was just kind of an indication.**

"So it is decided, Hermes cabin will get the necessary equipment and materials for the building from the city, Hephaestus and Hades cabin will begin laying down foundations and Apollo cabin will repair the archery range. This council is dismissed." Chiron said. Everyone stood up from their seat, except for Leo, since he had fallen asleep face first into his pizza, some other campers nudged him and he shot up with pepperoni stuck to his cheek and onion on his forehead. But right then I was too distressed to care, I briskly walked out of The Big House towards the sword practicing arena. Suddenly a hand tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and was greeted by the sight of Annabeth, beautiful as always, but looking worried. I tried for a smile, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said fondly.

"Hey Wise Girl." I answered. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and she beamed at me. But her face quickly changed to worried again.

"Is there something wrong Percy? You looked like you saw a ghost back in the Council Room." She said, analyzing my face, I cringed on the inside, I was never a good liar, especially not against Annabeth, it just felt like she could see through my words to the core and analyze it, sometimes it scared me how good she knew me. Nevertheless, I had to lie to her, why would I let her worry for nothing? What if this dream didn't mean anything? As I thought of that, I realized how ridiculous that was, demigod dreams always meant something, they were no normal dreams. But it was better for me to worry and her to be happy, than having us both worrying for nothing.

"Nah, I'm fine, just a little tired, I was scared I had missed something important at the council meeting, that's why I looked so startled, I didn't expect to doze off that soon into the meeting." I said, trying my hardest to get her to believe it, she still looked very doubtful.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically. I cringed again, it was so hard lying to Annabeth, partly because she saw through it very fast, partly because I didn't _want _to lie to her, but I also didn't want her to worry, she should be happy for a little longer, because who knows what's coming?

"I'm absolutely sure, Wise Girl." I said with a smile an pulled her in for a kiss which she gladly returned.

"You should probably go check on the building of the new cabin, this is the perfect chance to make your cabin the most beautiful in the camp, besides, you designed the new Olympus, so you are obviously the best architect here." I said, trying to lure her away so I could sit and think without letting her worry anymore than she already was. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain, I might vomit soon from the sweetness." She said giggling, she then turned around and walked towards the foundations of her new cabin, ready to go all supervising mode. I also turned around and went towards the sword training arena. When I walked in, it was completely empty, most cabins were probably having a late lunch in the dining pavilion. I reached for Riptide, and for a second I was terrified, what if Riptide wasn't there, just like in my dream? But then my hand closed around the familiar leather grip, and my mind calmed itself. I had become really attached to Riptide over the years, to the point where I always had it sheathed at my side. I unsheathed Riptide with the familiar swishing sound, and started hacking at the training dummies. While I was training, my mind went on autopilot, allowing me to think freely. I still had no clue what the dream meant, as far as I knew, there was no place on Earth that matched my dream, if there were green fireballs raining down from the sky, I think we'd have heard a news report or something, no, this had to be some other world, one the gods didn't know of, maybe a place like Tartarus? Something only legends spoke about? No, that can't be it, I never heard of Ancient Greek legends talking about a beautiful world with forests, snow capped mountains and thriving desert cities. The landscape seemed pretty normal to me, kind of like what you'd find on Earth. After a long time of milling through questions inside my head, I had come up with absolutely no answers at all. When I glanced up at the sky, it ha turned evening, and at that very moment, I heard the conch horn blow. I walked towards the dining pavilion, still completely immersed in my thoughts. When I looked up I saw the familiar rows of tables sitting in an open-air pavilion, overlooking the crystal blue waters of the sea. And with a start I realized that today was the first monthly anniversary of the end of the Second Giant War. It was hard to believe that the war had ended only a month ago, it felt like ages already. We had all decided to remember the end of the giant war every month, you know, as a way of not forgetting what was sacrificed to end the war.

I walked into the pavilion, and just about when the feast was about to start, me, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank were called over to the head table. We stood next to Chiron, who stomped his hoof on the ground for attention. Everyone fell into a silence. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Campers! Today is the first anniversary of the end of the Second Giant War! It was a month ago that we stood on Mount Olympus, together with the Romans, in triumph! We had vanquished Gaea, and put the Giants and Titans down. For the first time in history the gods and their children fought together, side by side. And fight we did! Many of the brave souls who entered the battlefield never returned, they rest in the Fields of Elysium. When I looked around, I indeed saw many faces missing. And I felt pretty down thinking that we only won because they had sacrificed themselves.

"But their sacrifice wasn't in vain! We have won, and may the Age of the Gods last for many years longer!" Chiron finished. Everybody cheered, but the sound started to become a bit warped, like I was listening through water, I became confused, and looked around, the other four also looked around weirdly, the rest of the camp didn't seem to notice our confusion. I looked closely in front of me, and saw a sort of rippling forcefield taking shape around me. I began to freak out, I stuck my hand out, but it was blocked by the forcefield. I pushed with all my might, but it wouldn't budge. I got both my hands against the forcefield and started pushing. The other four began to notice the cocoon that was wrapped around them and started to pummel it, trying to escape. The forcefield felt like glass, smooth and cold. By now, with us five pummeling the air, the rest of the camp seemed to notice something was wrong. Chiron looked at us weirdly, like we'd just gone insane, the cheering died down and everybody stood up to get a better look at what was going on. I looked to Chiron with desperation in my eyes, and he seemed to realize we were not mad, but something was seriously wrong. We were trapped in spheres of energy, with no way out. Chiron rushed over and tried to grab me, but was repelled by the forcefield. He reared up and kicked it with his hind legs, but made no scratch. I could vaguely hear Chiron shouting orders to the campers, but it sounded like I heard it through a thick wall. The campers seemed to understand perfectly well though, as they surrounded the forcefields withing seconds, pummeling and slashing at them. I used all the moisture in the sphere and pushed outwards with all my might, but to no avail. I looked over and saw Hazel firing a continuous stream of razor sharp gems and metal at the sphere, Leo was on fire and throwing himself against it. Annabeth was a blur, slashing and hacking at the wall of energy, Frank had turned into a large bear and was using all it's strength to break the shield. but none of us made any progress. The spheres then slowly turned milky white, not allowing me to see anything outside the forcefield. I tried everything I could to break it, but it was hopeless, I just stood there like an idiot for what felt like hours, until I suddenly felt a puling sensation all over my body, like every molecule in my body was being pulled somewhere with a magnet, it didn't feel very good. The sensation got worse and worse, until everything hurt, I grinded my teeth and closed my eyes, everything stung and it felt like I was being pulled apart whilst travelling at light speed. Then, suddenly, the sensation stopped and the sphere of energy exploded, blasting me toward what seemed to be the ground, but it was hard to tell with my confusion. But I soon found out that it was indeed the ground when I met it with a loud thump. I heard a few screams and yells and the sensation of being flattened to a Percy shaped pancake, before I lifted my head up and saw Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Leo lying down in the grass.

"Guys?" I asked carefully, I didn't have a clue as to what was going on. A few grunts and moans met my question, and the others shifted slightly in order to look at their surroundings.

"Ugh, what the fuck just happened?" Leo asked groggily, I think that voiced everyone's doubts perfectly. We all carefully stood up from the damp grass and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that we were on a hill, overlooking a small village. The second thing I noticed, was a giant fireball slamming into a cathedral about a mile away from us, blinding and throwing me off my feet.

**TUN TUN TUN! That was the first chapter people! Oh, the fun I'll have writing this story! Anyway, what do you guys think? Who sent the group to this otherworldly place? What are they going to do in this hostile world? As always, REVIEW PLEASE. Try to tell me if the dark parts are too dark or not! Besides, it makes me so happy to see new reviews, it's almost addicting! Anyway, see you guys soon, the next thing to be updated will be The Crimson Fields, but that will be awhile still, as I will be going on holiday on Friday for two weeks! See you guys later and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**UltimoFear out!**


End file.
